istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 203
Blight Update 203 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Monday, April 4th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *A new Teleport Gate has been constructed on a tiny island between the Islands of Ice and Fire. Dantor the Scout is nearby and will offer to attune players to the pad. He will also offer you the warmth of his fire before you head to the Island of Ice. *New spell, Primal Alacrity, to the loot tables and formulatrons. Usable only by Dragons, but craftable by anyone, it is a duplicate of Gift of Alacrity. *Accurate Breath quests 5-10 have been added to Luadius. Players will be offered these quests every 10 levels starting where the previous quests leave off. *Dragon's Reach quest line has been filled out with the addition of quests 5-10. Players will be offered these quests every 10 levels starting at lvl 50. *Revamped the valley north of Old Rachival. It is now known as the Winter Vale and contains a Gnomian Outpost along with numerous world enhancements, resources, monster spawns, a buildable logging camp, as well as a teleport gate and destination pad. NOTE: This area is not yet complete and still lacks NPC dialog and some of the monster spawns. Also, the destination pad cannot yet be attuned to. *Revamped the road leading to the Winter Vale from the Stormy March. Its now more forested and contains additional monster spawns. *Bright Wisps now spawn on the Isle of Wisps. *Bright Essence Residue can now be found within the Feladan Woods. =Changes= *Dirt paths now run from portals to destination pad to the shrine and all points between in the city of Feladan. *Roads in Aughundell now connect the portals, destination pad, and the shops. Dirt Paths now connect fully to the main roads. *Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas of all tiers are now sold by the Dennison Jadefellow, the Scholar and Researcher, in Dalimond. *Board and Bark, Cut Gem, Essence Orb can now be scribed at 1100 skill instead of 1200. *Enraged Elite Blighted Blights now operate with the Leader AI and can spawn followers, even in combat. *Added a few spawns of the non-Leader Elite Blighted Blights back in with the spawns of Enraged Elite Blighted Blights. *Applying a Dragon tech kit (Sharper, Battle-Forged, Rending, etc) to an item will no longer cause it to become instantly attuned. Now, it will be attune-on-equip. Note: This will not alter items previously attuned when a Dragon tech kit was applied. *Technique Components no longer have a sale limit. *Redrew the Marble Golem and Marble Boulder Golem spawn regions in the Marble Quarry. They no longer overlap, the spawn rates are lower, and the Golem and Boulder Golems are now separated. Brecah will now only spawn amongst the Boulder Golems. *Weapon Tech Kit: Withered Bane is no longer automatically attuned and no longer has attune-on-install, but instead makes the item attune-on-equip. *Hunter's Retribution I is now known as "Weapon Tech Kit: Hunter's Retribution I" *Hunter's Retribution tech kit is no longer attuned and no longer attunes-on-install, but instead makes the item attune-on-equip. *Redbacked Tarantulas which spawn in the Northern Deadlands have had their level increased so that they are more of a challenge than their smaller Redbacked Spider counterparts. *Accurate Breath quests 1-4 have been updated and modified to use new mobs and provide better directions. In addition players on the quests will need to use a Breath Weapon during the quest while fighting the mob for the quest to advance. Quests will now be offered at lvls 15, 25, etc to reflect the difficulty of the mobs used in the quest. Players will also find that the amount of experience given for completing the quest is consistent across the whole line of quests. *Dragon's Reach quests 1-4 have been updated and modified to use new mobs and provide better directions. *Shadow Spider Breeders are no longer aggressive. *Changes to Redbacked Spider AI: Breeders are no longer aggressive, now spawn followers. Soldiers and Workers no longer share the same AI template. Workers act much like Hatchlings, they aren't aggressive but will call for assistance if attacked. Soldiers remain aggressive, but don't ask for assistance. =Fixes= *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Colony (Part 1)" now uses the proper keyword for Myloc Hierophants and will again drop the Sacrificial Dagger. *Corrected the Coin and Hoard values of Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas. *Corrected the Quantity and Optimal Skill values for Tier4 and 5 resources in Journeyman and Expert Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas. *Fixed some inconsistencies with quantity and optimal skill values in Master Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas. *Expert Round Cross Shield now requires 800 armorcraft to scribe. *Expert Fine Round Cross Shield now requires 900 armorcraft to scribe. *Journeyman Fine Round Cross Shield now requires 500 armorcraft to scribe. *Journeyman Round Cross Shield now requires 400 armorcraft to scribe. *Fixed a step in the quest Dragon Tutorial: Spells and Abilities that was giving another quest when it shouldn't be. *Beginner and Journeyman Cleansing formulas now have proper tier keywords. *Obsidian Golems will again spawn from level 61 to 65. *Mental Bane technique will now properly apply its effect to the caster, not the target. *Level 71-75 Winter Werewolves now properly drop Winter Werewolf loot, not Werewolf loot. *Expert Tech Kit formulas once again have the proper requirements to scribe. *Redbacked Spider Hatchlings are now properly linked to Redbacked Spider Breeders and so will behave socially as they were intended to. *Redbacked Tarantula Hatchilngs are now properly linked to Redbacked Tarantula Breeders so they will behave socially as they were intended to. *Gatherer's Boon, Bounty and Blessing techniques now properly say Essence Harvesting instead of Dowsing in their descriptions. *Icy Dire Wolf Alphas will only spawn 1 to 2 followers instead of 4 to 6 now. *Pure Water for the Myloc quest series can now be gathered using a Bucket and Ingenuity. *Baric Graybeard, Blacksmith Trainer in Aughundell, now properly sells the Masonry Trowel, Mixing Spoon and Jewelry Plier formulas. *Attia the Blacksmith Trainer in Kirasanct now carries the full line of Expert tool formulas like Baric Graybeard. New Trismus *Lowered the mark-up of goods sold by Resliak and Frelic in New Trismus by 75%. *Trainers on New Trismus (Kerian, Guran, Erelald, Elenna, Reffis, Gaeta and Johald) now sell their wares for 75% less than before. *Frelic will now give Warriors a Refurbished Bronze Broad Sword, Refurbished Bronze Scalemail Chestguard, Refurbished Bronze Scalemail Helm, Refurbished Bronze Scalemail Greaves, and Refurbished Bronze SCalemail Boots to get started. *Frelic will now give Scouts a Refurbished Bronze Short Sword, Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Chestguard, Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Helm, Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Greaves, and Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Boots to get started. *Frelic will now give Clerics a Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Helm, Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Greaves, and Refurbished Bronze Ringmail Boots. *Frelic will now give Mages a Refurbished Flaxen Cloth Cap, Refurbished Flaxen Cloth Leggings, and Refurbished Flaxen Cloth Boots. *Resliak will now give Clerics Revitalize I, Gift of Toughness I and Mystic Blaze I instead of Training Revitalize. *Resliak will now give Mages Flame Bolt I, Immolate I, and Binding Crystals I instead of Training Flame Bolt. *Quest "Rhagool: Looking for Junk" to Rhagool in New Trismus. This quest will assist players in learning more about junk loot and what to do with it. *Cleric, Mage, Warrior and Scout quests on New Trismus now properly give coin (between 500 and 1000 copper each). *Kerian on New Trismus now sells the Beginner Focus Chest Scale formula. Portal System *Consolidated Teleport Classes that were redundant with others to create fewer classes. Players should NOT notice a difference in portal costs at this point in the changes. There were just multiple "Free" classes that were consolidated down to one single grouping. *Teleport Gates and pads are now linked in a more cyclical manner. *Bristugo contains 5 teleport gates: To destinations on Dalimond Peninsula, Trandalar, Racial Cities (including Tazoon), Settlements and Shepherd's Mountain, and Guilds (including Saritova) *A new hub has been created in Genevia 5 teleport gates: Scorpion Island, Racial Cities (including Tazoon), Settlements and Shepherd's Mountain, Genevia Towns and Resort Islands including New Trismus, Guild Islands (including Saritova). NOTE: This hub is intended to offer an alternative location for players who need T1 and T2 resources. Additional portals have been added from destinations on Genevia to aid in the transportation of resources from the field back to player communities. Scorpion Island now readily connects to Genevia as well for those transporting T2 resources. *Settlements (including Shepherd's Mountain) now connect to a new hub in Genevia, to Bristugo, Racial Cities and other Settlements. *Guilds (including Saritova) now connect to a new hub in Genevia, to Bristugo, Racial cities and other Guild communities. *New Trismus now takes players only to Kion and Genevia. This is by design to aid new players in being able to make their way around the world, but still give experienced players an easy "hub" to reach when traveling back from New Trismus. New Trismus can be reached from Genevia and any other Racial City. Player Plots *A new series of decorative tiles has been added for players to change the visual terrain on their plots. *All tiles should be able to go beneath existing structures (or new ones) but for the upper left corner (when initially placed), as the footprint for the tiles is a small square in the upper left corner. *All tiles will initially be centered on the center of the plot. The construction model for the tiles will remain in the center of plots (unless the tile is moved of course), but you should be able to add resources to the construction of the tile by standing in the corner of the plot nearest to where the tile's footprint is located. (Please note we are looking in to how to improve this system so that the "visual indicator" that shows the construction model, and the "really need to stand here" are not so separated so players won't be getting the "You are too far away from the structure to do construction." message repeatedly.) *Tile sizes are: 5x5, 5x10, 5x15, 10x10, 10x15, 10x20, 15x15, 20x20, 20x40, 30x30, 40x40. It is more efficient resource wise to use as large a tile as possible when covering your plot rather than using multiple small tiles. These include tiles called: Broken Grass, Cobble, Cobble Deadfall, Cobble Snow, Decorative Square, Fishbone Square, Grass, Ice, Jungle Dirt, Jungle Grass, Grey Slate, Stone, Swamp Mud, Sand, Sandstone, Snow, Tilled Dirt, and Volcanic Stone. *Tiles with a decorative center only come in 5x5 and 10x10 size. These include: Obsidian, Dragon Center tiles with various backgrounds, Planter Center tiles with various backgrounds. *New decorative ponds for T1-T4 have been added. The "odd tiers" are simple ponds without flowers, where the "even tiers" have flowers and a bit more in the way of decoration that come with them. Category:Delta